Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic impact tool, and more particularly to a torsion-detecting pneumatic impact tool.
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a pneumatic impact tool drives a transmission shaft to rotate and provide greater torsion through a hammering block of a hammering assembly swing striking intermittently. When the pneumatic impact tool is designed, the application perspectives are taken into consideration to determine the greatest rotation speed and the greatest torsion value and to protect a user's safety. However, regarding the pneumatic impact tool of the prior art, the user only knows the greatest value of the pneumatic impact tool, for example, the greatest torsion value is 610 Nm, instead of the information in actual practice, for example, normal rotation, reverse rotation or the torsion value. The user uses the pneumatic impact tool according to his/her experiences, and an inexperienced user is uncertain about the more appropriate output power (torsion); therefore, members of the pneumatic impact tool are easily damaged, and what is worse is that the user may get hurt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.